Jason
by SuperNerdDC
Summary: A one-Shot about a girl that knew Jason Todd better than anyone. Rated T for Cursing


**"Uh, you won't break me!" I half laughed and half screamed in pain as the whip hit my bare back again my shirt wasn't helping anymore it was too torn up by now. It was not the first time my dad had beaten me to get me to admit something or another. So I had many scars on by back and legs, few on my front. Most of the time he would take me and bound my hand and legs with zip tie to the couch or the support beam in the middle of our house. After mom died in a plane crash 5 years ago. He went crazy I was 8. Some might think why don't i run to the cops well i promised to my mom after she died before my dad went crazy to stick with our family no matter what happens. Also The eight years before he went crazy were amazing. Plus he was my dad and no matter how much i try not to believe it i love him. Today was no different from the other times he has beaten me except i was smart enough to wear long sleeves and long jeans. I forget most of the time so the pain wastin as bad as uslu.  
"Just admit it and all of this will be over." He whispered softly into my ear.  
My back was to him but i turned my head to see him. He thought i was going to say what he wanted because he came in closer when we were face to face I spat in his eye. He slapped my face so hard a minute later i could feel a welt forming. I saw him look at his watch i was already going to be late for school but that was the least of my worries. He saw the time 9:00 A.M. School started at 8:00 A.M. Oh and great it was a Monday.  
"You're lucky that you have school today." He said I smell the putrid alcohol and nicotine in his breath. He cut the zip ties, I rubbed my wrist and ankles where they left marks and many scars. **

"Get up and get dress." He Yelled. As i stumbled to get up i fell a few times and finally got my bearings. I was exhausted the beating had started at 5 when i woke up to do homework. I walked unsteadily to my room and got out my Gotham Academy boys uniform i had to us the boys so i could wear long pants to hide the scars of the whip on my legs. I hated school i never fit in with the rich kids I had applied for the Wyne scholarship this year and had gotten it although my terrible home life I have gotten straight A's in every year i had been in school so it was no surprise when i got the full ride to go to Gotham Academy form 9-12. As long as i keep my grades up Wyne keeps paying for my schooling. The only thing that sucks is that the school will call him to if i am late to a class or absent that day to let him know if I'm actually going to class. I'm sure if I am absent again the scholarship will be withdrawn. Which means i would have to go back to Gotham East Public Middle school, that is the lowest rated school in the state. I live in a big 3 story house which is very rare where i come from. I live on the east side of Gotham which is where the gangs street kids and Quote on Quote bad guys are. I Slowly put my shirt on and buttoned it i had to wear a skin colored cami underneath it so no one would see the dark boulding scars from my back. I put my dark blue slacks it had taken me and hour to clean the wound and banged them. I grabbed my backpack. And left the room went down the hall and left my house. Once I felt the pain start to ease a little i started to run it was a 20 minute run in my condition. I knew i would miss first period but i would make it to second if I pushed myself. I fan for about 10 minutes and took a 5 min brake feeling my back sting. After the break I ran for another 10 minutes. I got to the school in 25 minutes it was 10:25. I went to the office this had been the 20th late i had all year and it was only half way through the year. I told the front office lady I slept in by accident.

"Okay Amber, but you know you have to come to lunch detention when you're late."

"Yes, Ma'am." I sighed

**She handed me a red slip to admit me to the lunch detention. The thing about rich schools unlike my old school which the gang i had joined in 6th grade would always be in lunch or regular detention. Oh, but not in a rich school i was usually the only one maybe once in awhile there was another student that was late but not often at all. The weird thing was that at my old school i was the one who didn't get as much attention as everyone else. I laugh at the thought of my Gang coming to this school. I walked to my locker it was 10:27 the bell rang at 10:30. I put my stuff away and grabbed my english stuff. The bell rang and I bung walking to class. When i made it i sat down in my assigned seat, I put my book on the desk and laid my head on it. The pain in my back was unbearable. You should know english is my favorite subject so i take an ap class with 12 graders and they love to pick on the 8th grader of the group. I heard someone yell to me "He crossy." A bunch high fived him and laugh. I always got called crossy because they said i was a cross dresser in the boy uniform. My vision started to blur and darken soon i feel into blissful sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Miss Smith!" Yelled Mrs. Hire

"William Shakespeare." I blurted out not know what had happened i must have fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes getting the sleepiness out of them i looked at the clock it read 10:40 I had slept for only 10 minutes.

"No sleeping in this class, also we have a new student he is in 10th grade and has moved up from english 11."

"Okay, so your point is." I said

"You are ahead in this class and have the best grade you will show him what and how we do things here, he will sit next to you untill further notice,"

"Fine."

**I got awoken for a new kid Mrs. Hire usually didn't care if i slept in her class because i was so ahead. The kid walked twards me and sat to the seat left of me. He had raven slicked down hair, was short but not as short as me and had crystal blues eyes.  
"You have the whole period to worked." Mrs. Hire said  
I looked at him he had a smirk on his face. Just the way his unifom was all clean with no wrinkle i knew he was rich.  
"Your name." I asked  
"Oh, right Richard Grayson, but you could call me Dick, you?" He replied  
"Amber Smith, your Wayne's kid right?"  
"Ya why?"  
"I got one of those scholarships thanks."  
"Oh, you're welcome but i didn't see you at the gala"  
"I was sick." I lied dad had beaten me so hard that i had passed out from the pain and missed it.  
"Oh, so what are we doing in this class."  
I explained the whole concept and that there was a project due in a week all the stuff he had missed. after we talked absently agian.  
"So what grade are you in." He asked  
"9th."  
The bell rang and as everyone was leaving all the populars Yelled to me and said "See you later crossy." Dick came after me.  
"Hey you okay?"  
"Ya, why wouldn't i be." i asked  
"Cause those jerks."  
"Oh, it's fine i don't care, my friend every find them there'll cut there tounges off."  
"What."  
"He do you have lunch?"  
"Ya, why,"  
"I'll explain meet me outside of the school in five."  
I was so excited someone actually maybe wanted to be a real friend. but i had never opened up to someone and will never but it is an excuse to skip lunch detention. A few minutes passed and i saw his figure. As he came closer i saw he had a frown on his face.  
"What's wrong?" i asked  
"You are on the lunch detention list, shouldn't you go."  
"Nah, come on don't you want to know why i guarantee one of them will be in the hospital tomorrow." I said wall i opened the gate to the school.  
"Fine." he huffed  
I ran to the first dark alley i found. I was more comfortable in alleys an streets even though i had a house and a dad. I knew the street like it was my home and it was more forgiving than my actual home. I sat down against the wall. Dick finally caught up.  
"Should we really be in a dark alley Amber."  
"Oh, shush if you want to hear we do it my way."  
"Fine then spill."  
"The Gang I'm in the easterners will hunt them down and make sure they never talk again."  
"Should you really be in a Gang?"  
"Should you really acting like my dad should."  
He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.  
"So what now."  
"You say something about your life."  
"Well, my adoptive father is Bruce Wayne."  
"Really something that only some people know I told you about the Gang."  
"Okay like what."  
"Let's just play 20 questions, yes or no questions only."  
"K, you go first."  
"Do you like Mr. Wayne?"  
"Yes, do you live in a house?"  
"Yes, do you like school?"  
It went on with useless questions for a good amount of of time. Until i broke the ice and ask a really personal question i was scared but i had the gut to do it.  
"So, what happened to your parents."  
"And what happened to the yes or no questions."  
"Come on, you can ask me something personal."  
I saw a tear roll down his cheek at the thought. I scouched a little closer to comfort him.  
"I can't." He whimpered  
"Sorry i brought it up."  
He wiped his tears away and where sadness used to be there was evil now.  
"What about your parents tell me about them."  
"Fine, i don't hide shit, we were a normal family until i was 8 then my mom died in a plane crash and like most people who live on the east side of Gotham after the death of my mom he turned into an alcoholic."  
I said it with no emotion. I hide my emotions unlike Dick. Years of being beaten helps with hiding your emotions.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know."  
I smiled and said "It's cool i don't really care who knows or who doesn't."  
I tear rolled down his face i went to him and hugged him and he slowly said what happened to his parents.  
"I had no idea look i'm sorry i shouldn't have brought it up."  
"It's cool you didn't know."  
He looked at his watch and said "We should get back to school."  
"Nah, i'm gonna meet up with the easterners you can come if you want."  
"Are you sure."  
"Ya i mean i'm 3 months ahead of every class and i need to get some sleep."  
He gave me a look and turned back to run to the school. I stood up and walked to the old warehouse the easterns hung out it took 30 minutes. The only one that was there was R.P.. He was our gang leader, he was 20 and dropped out of school at my age. He was like the older brother i never had.  
"Yo, little AS."  
Everyone called me that because I was short and they thought it was easier to say initials than the name. **

"Hey R.P."

"The others at school."

"Ya they should be here any second."

**I sat down on a chair the back hit my back and i winced.**

"Again." He said sadly

"Ya but it's cool."

**R.P. was the only person who knew about my dad. He had seen my scars, once i told him he ask so i showed him. after that meeting i was a member.**

"Leave him come stay with me and D.J here."

"You know that i can't."

"Fine, how was the prison."

**In the gang we called school prison.  
"Good i guess i miss eastern high though."  
The others arrived soon. I stood up and ran towards the other girls.  
"Brit, Am was up."  
"little AS." they replied  
We sat at the table discussing boring school and cute guys. As the guy hung in the corner doing drugs like heroin and pot. I didn't do drugs i saw first hand what it did to you i knew Am did drugs but i didn't know if Brit did. But just because i didn't do them didn't mean i didn't sell it. I was the only way to get food for me somehow my dad get food for him but not me.  
"Hey R.P."  
"Ya little AS."  
"What we doin tonight."**

"Well, South is getting too close for liking so i say we pay them a visit."

"Aren't they ruined by black mask."

"Ya but we can take, it's cool,

"Wake me when we're leavin."

"You got 3 hours."

"Awesome."

**I layed my head down on the table and felt the sleep consume me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Wake up." R.P said while shaking me

**"Uh, what."  
"Were leaving if you want to go you slept for 3 hours."  
I stood up out of my chair.  
"Okay, lets go."**

"Here just in case they don't see our way."

**He handed me a automatic pistol. I had never kill anyone but I have shot people before. So i took it without hesitation.**

We got to the Southerners main warehouse. Week broke down the door there were 20 of us. Other easterners had come or meet us there. R.P spoke.  
"Little close aren't we."  
"We take what we want kiddies."  
"Haha you called us kiddies." I laughed as i pulled out my automatic pistol and shot the guy who called us kiddies in the shoulder.  
"Nice little AS." the whole gang replied  
One guy came running towards me to punch my and R.P took out his Machine gun and shot the man in the stomach multiple times. Then all hell broke lose. I shot at least 10 guys but i don't kill i just shoot them where it would have them on the ground. When all the guys were on the ground. We took all the drugs that they had and also left them a message.  
"Tell black mask to back off or he will lose more and more people and drugs." Yelled R.P on our way out.  
As we went out side of the warehouse we were laughing and having fun. then everything went wrong as we stepped out of the warehouse and i saw a shadow move.  
"Someone's here." I yelled  
then Batman and Robin showed themselves.  
"Skater with what you got you know what to do." R.P yelled.  
I ran with a bunch of drugs in my pockets that i was gonna sell to pay for breakfast and dinner. Then i saw R.P getting attacked he was shooting but batman was dodging. I ran to him. R.P was like family and the easterners need him as the leader. I made it there in time to push R.P out of the way of the combat.  
"Watch out R.P." I yelled  
As i pushed him i got punch in the gut by batman. losing my breath, but i quickly got it back and began fighting with the dark knight himself. As i was punched R.P yelled out.  
"Little AS."  
I was a good street fighter but not as far good as the darknight. I saw R.P try to run over to me but robin blocked him. I new R.P was a better fighter than me so i guess i he would have a better chance with bats.  
"R.P switcheroo."  
"Yep."  
I ran towards him and he ran towards me at the last second we turn on each other opponent. I was with Robin now. He look at least 16 I am 15. As we were fighting he started to talk.  
"Why are you doing this you're so young." he asked  
"I could ask you the same thing why are you doing this."  
"Reasons." He said coldly  
"Fine, then same with me reasons."  
I watch R.P's fight in the corner of my eye. Then he got knocked out. I grabbed Robins utility belt and got him in a headlock. When batman looked over he and started to come over i pulled out my gun and put it to Robin's head.  
"No one move."  
Batman stopped in his tracks.  
"Now-." I cut him off  
"I take mine you take yours."  
"Fine." He replied  
I let Robin go and put the gun in my pocket. I picked up his utiliy belt and throw it to him.  
I ran over to R.P. Kneeling next to him shaking him tears rolling down my face. Yelling  
"Wake up dammit R.P please wake up."  
I didn't even notice Robin staring at me.  
"Uh, wha- what happened."  
I hugged him.  
"Thank god you okay."  
"Ya lets get back to you know."  
"Ya."  
I help him walk to the warehouse everybody was there. When we walked in everybody crowded around us. R.P spoke  
"I was successful I'm okay thanks to little As."  
Ryan took R.P from me to his bed. Then everybody was pestering me about what happened after i explain then i told everybody i had to go. It was 12:00 i was ready to sell the drugs i had gotten. I went into the alley i usually sold in. I was finishing selling crack and Robin jumped off the building to land in front of me. I had left my gun at the warehouse because i was scared if my dad got on to it.  
"What bird- boy, i'm trying to do business."  
"Why do you do this?"  
"Oh, we're back to this."I sad as i started to walk away he grabbed my arm i pulled away and my arm came out of my sweat shirt so i took it off. and started to run, but he got my real arm this time.  
"What." i said as he stared at the logo on my shirt for Gotham Academy  
"Ya i go to Gotham Academy, so." I said  
He let go i grabbed my jacket and ran to my house. As i opened the door my dad was there drunk.  
"Sa-say i-it." He slurred  
I couldn't take another beating so i gave in. Tears were rolling down my face as i said it.  
"Mom wanted to die she never loved me."  
"Good, now get to your bedroom and go to sleep." He laught  
"Yes, sir."  
I went upstairs and went to bed. I cried myself to sleep.

*Beep* Beep* I slammed my alarm got dressed and surprisingly didn't get beaten. The best part was i was on time for school. When i got there i saw Dick, I waved and he waved. I got enough sleep so i wasn't tired. When i got english 2 period i saw Dick.  
"Hey dude." He had worry on his face  
"Hey meet me at lunch okay."  
"Sure."  
Class started and i actually paid attention. I knew i would spend the whole day at school today so when Dick asked if we could stay in the school boundaries i said sure. I met him in the garden.  
"Hey was up dude."  
"Would you tell me the truth?"  
"Sure, i guess."  
"Does your dad beat you."  
"What, uh no, why would you think that."  
"Tell the turth i know."  
"Fine, yes."  
"Why."  
"Like i know." I was fighting my emotions  
"Tell what your feeling."  
"NO, DICK NO YOUR NOT R.P!" I yelled and ran out of the room, hell i ran out of school, i ran all the way to my house. When i got there there were childserves people and cops there. I hide in an alley. He came out with a shotgun yelling something i couldn't make out. a cop said something and my dad shot him. Then the cops shot my dad. It all happened so fast. I saw my dad's lifeless body on the ground with multiple bullets in him. All i though was that Dick called them. I was so sad and angry at him. I would not go into an adoptive family they would take me away from the easterners who were now my only family. I ran and ran till i got to the warehouse R.P was there he was always there in his bed still injured from yesterday. I ran to him trying to hide emotion but failing. I broke down by his bed i explained everything.  
"It' okay Amber you can stay with my and D.J here."  
"The thing is can't the child serves know i'm in this gang and if they find you they will take everybody away."  
"Okay then what are you ganna do?"  
"I know the streets better than my own home."  
"So become a street kid."  
"I guess, can you help me?"  
"With what?"  
"I need to get my stuff and i need to get into my house."  
"Lets go."  
He got up out of the bed.

We got to my house they were still there guessing that they were waiting for my.  
"Distract them, while i go in the house."  
"K."  
He ran out of the alley.  
"I saw Amber run that way." He pointed to the alley i was in  
Why would he do this he betrays me. I ran as fast i could but they got into the cars an beat me to the other side of the alley. They got out. R.P was with them.  
"You traitor." I yelld  
"You have the chance to have a better life take it."  
"You don't understand you and everyone else are my family and my life the only reason i live."  
"You'll have a better chance of life."  
"I don't care i never had a chance."  
"You have one now."  
"It's not for me."  
By now there were tears in my eyes.  
"Good bye R.P see you someday." I whispered  
I put my pistol to my head.  
"Wait don't." R.P yelled  
i wasn't aculty gonna do it but it was my way out.  
"I will unless you let me go."  
They backed up and i ran to my house cops were there i shot them each in the knee. Ran into my house upstairs to my room grabbed my shorts back back it had the string straps and it was blue. I put my drug stash, new cloths, and necessary this. I put a picture of me. my mom and my dad when we went to disney when i was 7. I put the back back on and out through the back way. They hadn't gotten there yet there was an alley there and i disappeared into it.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *

(So this line break last a year. SHe has survived the first year on the street but can she survive the next)

**"Get away from me." I heard a scream as i passed another alley i couldn't fight the thing inside me that say go help. so i turned and ran down the alley. I saw a kid at most 6. And a mugger. I ran to him.  
"Why don't we leave the kid alone."  
"And who are you."  
"As."  
He looked scared and ran. over the past year i had created a rep that was one of the best throughout the people of Gotham. I turned around to the kid. **

"you really As?" He asked in aw

"Yep, and why you in the streets."

"It's my home." He said codly

"Okay well come with me okay."

"Fine."

**I walked forward to the latter of the building. It was dark out i would say about 10 pm. he was right behind me as we climbed the latter. When we got up on the roof i layed there and patted the spot next to my he came over and sat.**

"What's your name kid?"

"Jason."

"Nice how old are you?"

"6."

"Okay."

**He looked at me.**

"What's your real name?"

"Amber." I didn't care if this kid knew. He yawned his green eyes looked tierd.

"You could go to sleep if you want i'll keep watch."

"Thanks." He laid his head on my lap. he was sweet. I didn't even realise i had begun singing a song that my mom always sang to my before bed it was from Les Miserables.

"There is a castle on a cloud,I like to go there in my sleep,Aren't any floors for me to sweep,Not in my castle on a is a room that's full of toys,There are a hundred boys and girls,Nobody shouts or talks too loud,Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white,Holds me and sings a lullaby,She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,She says Jason, I love you very much.I know a place where no one's lost,I know a place where no one cries,Crying at all is not allowed,Not in my castle on a cloud."

**I had switched the name into Jason like my mother did with me. I looked down he was in deep sleep. I felt bad for him, i decided then and there i would watch after him. He would be my little brother. I he wanted if not then it was okay. I would ask him if he wanted me to teach him what i knew so when i was gone or went to jail he would be able to live as good as he could. I laid back down on the roof i took my backpack and used it as a pillow. Soon i fell asleep.**

"Uh." I looked up at the rising sun. Jason was still asleep on my lap. I tapped him we had to keep moving so we wouldn't get mugged.  
"Jason,Jason." I shook him a little. He opened his eyes.  
"What." His small vocie siad  
"I have a question for you." He sat up  
"What."  
"Do you want me to teach you about the street come the apprentice of As."  
"You would do that for me."  
"Ya but you need a name, what's your last name."

"Todd why?"

"Okay when we do things that we can't us are names yours knew name is J.T... k?"

"Cool."

"We have to keep moving though don't want to get caught."

"By who?" He acted so innocently

"Anyone." I said coldly

**As I walked to the latter that we had climbed up the last night, Jason followed. As soon as we got down i heard Jasons stomach growl it was ridiculously loud. I held back from laughing.  
"Whens the last time you ate?" I asked  
"3 to 4 days ago."  
"You are eating."  
"How unless you got lots of money."  
"No, but i have lots of drug i could sell and there expenvies."  
He gave a face like nooo not drugs. I kneeled down so i was eye to eye with him.  
"Jason, what's wrong?"  
"You can't do drugs." He had tears running down his has  
I picked him up we had to get out of sight. Lets just say that a 15 year old and a 6 year old looked like perfect targets. He was still sobbing saying that i couldn't do drug he was also shaking. We got to a dark alley and i set him down and kneeled so we were face to face agian.  
"What's wrong Jason?" I asked softly  
"You can't do drugs." he whimpered  
I sat down and beckoned for him to sit next to me.  
"Explain keeping it in is worse." All i thought was how much i am being a hypocrite. He sat next to me and looked into my ice colored eyes and i look into his green eyes that were red from crying.  
"Mom and Dad died from drug." That was all he said. I pulled him in close almost crying myself thinking about my dad.  
"I don't do them i just sell them to get by." I whispered into his ear He pulled away from me.  
"No, that is worse, you will sell it then they died leaving their children alone." He was sobbing again. I had never thought of it like that how many of the people i sold to had kids like Jason. A tear ran down my face as i thought who sold to my dad and if they disappeared he might have gone clean.  
"Fine, I will stop selling." He looked at me and smiled.  
"Let's give this to to the police station then." I slipped out my old sweat jacket the i grew out of out of my backpack and gave it for Jason to put it on. He did but it still was ridiculously big on him. I put mine on it is spring so it is starting to get cold anyway. I held my backpack in my hands so i could give him a piggyback ride to the police station. He held on tight. With a huge smile on his face. When we got there I set him down.  
"Now J.T put your hood on and who am i?"  
"AS." He said as he put his hood on  
"Good now just stay close behind me okay?"  
"Okay."  
I pulled out my automatic pistol just in case i knew i was a wanted criminal by now. It is time to show off my apprentice. I walked in Jason was right on my tail. I pointed the gun to the ceiling and shot 3 bullets. To get everybody's attention.  
"No one move." I said the cops looked at me and then saw Jason. One passed my guard wall i was beating another guard. He grabbed Jason. I heard Jason scream.  
"J.T, let him go." I growled  
"AS help." Jason cried  
"Put the gun down and reveal your face AS."  
I put the gun under my foot.  
"I'm not here to hurt anyone." I slowly opened my backpack and slowly took out the drug i had and believe me the ones i had were at least a total of 2,000 dollars. I put my backpack on and kicked the drugs to the commissioner who was in front of me.  
"Okay, now unhood yourself and the kid." He said  
"Okay, I will reveal my identity but not the kids." I said  
I took my huge ass hood off so they could she me the face of the new enemy for the first time. My dirty blonde hair was in a braid and my Bright blue eyes were as bright as ever.  
"Amber Smith." He said  
"Yep, now let J.T. go, he's just a kid."  
"No, we are bringing you both in for interrogation. **

"ooo, I hoped it wasn't gonna be like this but i guess it has to be."

I kicked my gun up to my hand turned quickly and shoot the guy holding Jason in the shoulder. He let go of Jason and clutched his shoulder.

"J.T. RUN YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO I WILL BE THERE SOON."

**And boy did Jason run he was out in seconds. I took a deep breath knowing that Jason would be fine. I put my hood back on. I pointed the gun at the commissioner.  
"You know I never really liked your daughter."  
Some more cops came towards me and i shot them down easily.  
"Amber we can help please put the gun down."  
"I'm not Amber any more." I said as a shot him in the knee.  
I was walking away and said "I'm As now." More cops ran but i ran faster and lost them. I needed to start to teach Jason how to fight. I ran to the building that me and Jason had spent our first night. As i got to the up to the roof i saw Jason. I ran to him and hugged him.  
"You don't kill people." He stated  
"Yes i do not kill people."  
"Good, now teach me how to kick some ass."  
"K, Kid." I said  
The next few hours i started him with the basics.  
"So since we're not selling drugs I know what we could do that wouldn't hurt people."  
"What?'  
"Take tires off of cars and sell them."  
"Okay."  
"Follow." He nodded his head and put his hood on.  
We walked for awhile then we found a car with nice good tires on it. I opened my bag and took out a wrench i had found a few months ago.  
"Okay will explain this once so listen."  
He nodded his head. I easily took the tire off. I knew how to because R.P. had taught me a few years back. After i took it off i looked around for something that i would put under where the tier was. I saw a cinder block and pointed to it Jason retrieved it still watching intently. I quickly put it under the tire at the same time i took of the tire. It took many broken fingers till i could perfect it. Soon i had taken 3 tries off the car and i had let Jason do one of them he slipped up but i was fast so i moved his hand away before it the car landed on it but it now landed on my left but i was still lucky because i am right handed. I let out a yelp of pain before i wiggled it out. I took a few deep breaths. My hand was bleeding. Jason was backing away slowly with fear in his eyes. I pressed my hand to my chest to stop the bleeding. I saw Jason's fear.  
"Come here Jason."  
"Please don't hurt me I'm sorry."  
He came but hesitantly.  
"Jason i would never hurt you it was a simple mistake who caries."  
I saw relief in his eyes. My hand had stopped bleeding. He came closer and picked up a trie. I smiled.  
"let's get our money."  
I was very strong from the years i had fought and the year i lived on the street. So i stacked the other 3 tires and carried them easily. We went to the dealership on the eastside it was an hour walk we stopped a few times for Jason to catch his breath. Once we got there i knew the owner he allowed the street kids to sell to him. We walked in with the tires and set them on the counter of the store. I saw the owner come in.  
"Ahh, AS i haven't seen you in a few months i thought you were going into the drug ring."  
"Ya tried it not my thing, hey has R.P. come recently."  
"Nah sorry, what have we got here." pointing to the tires  
" 245 50r16, 25$ each."  
"20$ each."  
"No, you know these are good tires and you know that it's deal."  
"Fine AS but only for you."  
"Thanks Jim." I said as he handed me the 100$.  
"Who's the kid?" Now noticing Jason.  
"The names J.T." Jason answered.  
Now talking to Jason Jim asked "Well, kid how do you know AS?"  
"I'm her apprentice and brother."  
"Better watch your back kid people will try to get to AS though you if they find out."  
I didn't like where the conversation so i grabbed Jason's arm. And started walking with him to the door.  
"Bye Jim."  
"Bye AS."  
As we got out Jason's stomach growled which reminded me i was hungry too. Jason hopped onto my shoulders and i carried him to a Wendy's where we took off our jackets so no one would recognize us. I got a kids meal for Jason and fries and a 6 piece chicken fingers for me. The kids Meal was 1.99 and mine was 2.59. I hand the clerk the 4.55. Jason was still on my back i choose a table in the back when i heard out number called I got up on got the food. I hadn't had Wendy's in 2 months i would save for new clothes or shoes not food. I gave Jason his kid's meal his eyes widened.  
"Jay you're acting like you have never had Wendy's before."  
"I haven't." He said sheepishly  
"Oh... then dig in." I said while taking a bit of the chicken nugget. It tasted so good it was warm and the fries were saltley. I looked over at Jason he was examining the food. He took a bit out of the chicken nugget and smiled.  
"It... It's good i like it alot."  
"Good, now eat."  
We ate in silence until we were done. I saw Jason playing with the toy that came with his meal. It was a Robin action figure.  
"You like Robin." I asked as we walked out  
"Yep, he's a ninja."  
"Cool, let's go to the drugstore okay?"  
"Okay."  
We walked down the block and found one that was open. We walked in a grabbed medical alcohol, and guse rap for my hand. Also grabbed some snacks to hold us for a few days. I payed the guy. I saw Jason still playing with his toy. We climbed the nearest building for the night. It was around 12:00. I layed down Jason was walked to me slowly, he was yawning. He put his head on my stomach.  
"Can you sing again?" He asked while yawning  
"Sure." I said while ruffling his hair **


End file.
